Lo que el viento se llevó
by Ana88
Summary: Durante setenta y cinco años consecutivos veinticuatro jóvenes fueron cosechados y forzados a pelear hasta la muerte. Tributo muerto o vencedor, en cada capítulo de este fic haremos un acercamiento a eventos que ocurrieron en esas ediciones de los Juegos del Hambre que nadie recuerda.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todo el mundo! Este es mi primer fanfic y espero que les guste, siéntase libres de dejar un review y decirme lo que piensan. Antes que nada me gustaría agradecer a Alphabetta por su ayuda con este capítulo.**

 **Y sin más preámbulos ¡que los juegos comiencen!**

 _Matar es la regla_

 _Mila Vilks, 16 años, Distrito 11_

 _Disclaimer:_ _Los juegos del hambre le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins._

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué yo? Es lo que me he preguntado una y otra vez desde que llamaron mi nombre en la cosecha hasta ahora que camino sola hacia la Cornucopia donde está el banquete. Sé que posiblemente no haya una respuesta lógica para mi pregunta, sé simplemente ese día las posibilidades no estuvieron a mi favor.

Es el cuarto día desde que comenzaron los Juegos. Supongo que tengo que dar gracias de estar viva, la gente de mi distrito por lo general no dura mucho. Me digo que es por mi sensatez, fui lo suficientemente lista como para correr en dirección contraria al baño de sangre pues no duraría ni un minuto allí. No obstante, antes de eso logré agarrar una mochila mientras corría hacia el bosque. Adentro había unas cuantas fundas plásticas con fruta seca, una botella de agua y una manta.

Ahora, la botella y las fundas de fruta seca están vacías. Me aseguré de guardar estas últimas en la mochila, no podía arriesgarme a dejar ningún tipo de rastro. Estoy segura de que la mochila que me depara en el banquete debe estar llena de comida y agua, es lo que más necesito ahora, tengo un hueco en el estómago y la boca seca.

Es por lo primero por lo que me detengo y fijo la vista en el arbusto de moras que está frente a mí. Tomo una y quiero llevármela directamente a la boca pero primero la examino con cuidado y otra vez agradezco a mi buen juicio, estas son jaulas de la noche. Arrojo el fruto lejos de mí y sigo mi camino. Para mi gran alegría la cornucopia se encuentra menos de diez metros. Antes de correr a tomar la mochila con el número de mi distrito examino el lugar con atención, podría haber algún tributo oculto.

Respiro hondo y empiezo a correr, tengo que arriesgarme. Apenas llego agarro mi mochila y boto la otra al suelo, ya no me sirve. Nadie salta para atacarme así que supongo que soy la primera en llegar. Me doy vuelta, lista para irme cuando una idea cruza por mi mente. Abro la mochila que boté al suelo y cojo dos fundas plásticas, corro hacia el arbusto de jaulas de la noche, tomo un puñado de ellas y las meto en las fundas. A toda velocidad vuelvo a la Cornucopia y meto una funda en la mochila del tributo del 2 y otra en el del 3. No tengo tiempo para hacer lo mismo con las demás así que corro de nuevo.

Sé qué es lo que acabo de hacer, acabo de hacer trampa, jugué sucio. Esos dos tributos pensarán que las fundas son un bocadillo adicional, se las comerán y morirán. Y cuando eso suceda habrá sido culpa mía, yo los habré matado indirectamente pero ¿qué otra opción tengo?

Esa es la regla en los Juegos del Hambre.

\- **Gracias por leerme y hasta la próxima**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo, aquí está el segundo capítulo :D. El personaje principal tiene una forma un tanto peculiar de hablar, esto es porque en este capítulo quiero hacer hincapié en el distinto dialecto de los distritos.**

 **Disfruten.**

 _Infierno_

 _Aster Goss, 15 años, Distrito 10_

 _Disclaimer:_ _Los juegos del hambre le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins._

Estoy en el infierno. No hay llamas saliendo del suelo, ríos de lava ni demonios rojos con cuernos y tenedores gigantes pero estoy seguro. Este lugar es un maldito infierno por más de que se trate de un pantano. Y probablemente moriré en él.

Cuando Trant se me acercó en la sala de entrenamiento y me propuso ser su aliado gustosamente acepté. Cuando me dijo que deberíamos incluir a la chica del Distrito 3 porque sabía mucho sobre tecnología y podría sernos útil alegremente respondí que sí. Pensaba que, mientras más, mejor. En teoría nuestras posibilidades de sobrevivir son más altas estando los tres juntos pero ahora pienso que lo único que logramos es ahorrarles trabajo a los profesionales.

La chica al final no nos ha servido de nada, solo tiene doce años y ahora que han comenzado los Juegos lo único que ha hecho es llorar. Durante los últimos veinte minutos se la ha pasado sollozando, dice que quiere ir a casa. Trant fue a buscar comida y me encargó cuidarla, ha sido toda una tortura, su llanto lejos de apenarme me irrita. Dudo mucho que esta alianza vaya a funcionar, he estado pensando en irme antes de que Trant vuelva y ver cómo me las arreglo yo solo pero al final no he tenido el valor para hacerlo.

Al cabo de un rato Trant vuelve y voy hacia él.

– ¿Encontraste algo?

Él niega con la cabeza y yo pateo una roca en señal de frustración.

–Es nuestro tercer día aquí y no hemos tenido ni una sola cosa pa tragar. Me quejo mientras sigo pateando el suelo con todas mis fuerzas.

–Eh, tranquilo, ya encontraremos algo.

Sé que trata de calmarme y por algún motivo eso me enfurece.

– ¿Que no lo ves Trant? ¡Vamos a morir aquí!

La chica del 3 suelta un gemido.

Trant me mira con desaprobación y se dirige hacia la chica. Solo lo conozco desde hace unos días pero sé con certeza que va a consolarla, es patético.

–Podemos lograrlo –me dice –pero tenemos que cooperar y estar unidos.

La chica continúa llorando y no lo aguanto más.

– ¡¿Quieres cerrar la boca?! Le grito con la esperanza de que se calle pero solo consigo que llore aún más fuerte.

–No seas malo con ella. Me reprocha Trant.

–La nena es todo un capulí. Replico, así es cómo llamamos a los débiles en casa.

– ¡Quiero a papá! Grita ella.

– ¡Tú papaíto no vendrá a salvarnos!– Grito yo –. Ahora cierra el pico antes de que los profesionales vengan y nos maten.

–Suficiente. Dice Trant con un tono autoritario.

Siento una gran ola de enojo hacia él y quiero golpearlo. Acepté aliarme con él porque sabía que los del 11 eran buenos identificando plantas comestibles pero de haber sabido que eran así de ingenuos habría rechazado su oferta. ¿Acaso piensa que los tres podemos ser mejores amigos? Parece que no entiende que esta alianza solo puede ser temporal, solo _uno_ puede salir de aquí con vida y estoy seguro de que ninguno de los tres tendremos esa suerte.


	3. Chapter 3

_Azucarado_

 _Benjamín Lardon, 13 años, Distrito 3_

 _Disclaimer:_ _Los juegos del hambre le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins._

Soy un completo inútil en esta arena, seis de cada diez Juegos toman lugar en alguna playa, bosque o algo por el estilo. En esta edición decidieron darle un toque especial y nos han arrojado a una arena llena de plantas de proporciones gigantescas. Las flores tienen el tamaño de una casa y el césped es más alto que yo. Pero al final esto me benefició. El primer día encontré por casualidad una hoja de unos cuatro metros tendida sobre una roca, en medio había espacio que ahora uso como refugio.

Me siento pequeño aquí. Ayer llovió, pero en lugar de una ser una lluvia normal las gotas de agua como todo aquí eran enormes. Pasé toda la noche hecho un ovillo en mi guarida temblando, escuchando cómo las gotas de lluvia chocaban contra el suelo como si fuesen bombas.

He pasado la mayor parte del tiempo dentro de mi guarida, pero hoy el hambre se ha vuelto insoportable así que he salido por algo de ''azúcar'' de las flores-campana. Así llamo a esas flores púrpuras de forma acampanada con tallo torcido que están metro y medio sobre el suelo que hay cerca mi guarida. Dentro de esas flores hay un polvo blanco bastante dulce del que me alimento yo y unos seres a los que llamo abejas verdes. En realidad no son abejas, miden tres centímetros de largo y tienen un aspecto viscoso. Las flores-campana están llenas de ellas, siempre que voy por un algo de ''azúcar'' y sacudo el tallo trato de no molestarlas porque pican. Eso lo aprendí a las malas, en mi caso solo tuve dos picaduras y experimenté un ardor terrible. No quiero ni pensar cómo sería recibir diez, o quince, o veinte.

Cuando llego hasta las flores-campana paro en seco al ver el enorme charco de agua que está frente a mí, debió formarse ayer. Sin pensarlo voy hacia él y tomo un sorbo de agua, también le doy un vistazo a mi aspecto demacrado, tengo los ojos y las mejillas hundidas. Doy pena, no me extraña que no tenga patrocinadores.

La pequeña dosis de alegría que tuve al encontrar el charco se desvanece cuando veo al tributo del 1 aparecer. Verlo me aterroriza, bueno, no tanto él como el garrote que lleva en la mano. Instintivamente empiezo a correr y él viene tras de mí, nos acercamos a las flores-campana mientras sus pasos se escuchan cada vez más cerca. Giro la cabeza sobre mi hombro justo a tiempo para ver como alza el brazo listo para acertar un golpe. Me lanzo hacia el suelo, tratando de alejarme lo más que puedo, su golpe falla y golpea violentamente el tallo de una flor-campana. En un segundo mi rival está cubierto de ''azúcar'' y de pronto un fuerte zumbido se oye. Las abejas verdes salen de la flor-campana y empiezan a posarse sobre mi enemigo, él agita los brazos tratando de espantarlas pero es en vano, su cuerpo se va cubriendo de ellas rápidamente y de pronto empieza a gritar de dolor a la vez que sus movimientos se vuelven frenéticos. En un último intento desesperado por librarse se tira al suelo y empieza a revolcarse.

Trago saliva, me levanto y me alejo lo más que puedo de aquel macabro espectáculo, no sé cómo la gente puede disfrutar con esto.

 **Y este ha sido el tercer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Stelle, respondiendo a tu pregunta lamento decirte que Mila tuvo un enfrentamiento con el tributo masculino del 1 (el ganador de esos Juegos) del que no salió con vida** **. Los tributos del 2 y el del 3 murieron a causa de las jaulas de la noche.**

 **Y por si alguien se pregunta qué pasó con Aster, pues su alianza con Trant se desintegró y fue de los últimos seis pero murió a manos de los tributos del 4.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Miel falsa_

 _Aria Donson, 17 años, Distrito 6_

 _Disclaimer:_ _Los juegos del hambre le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins._

No sé que estoy haciendo aquí. Jamás en mi vida la idea de terminar en los Juegos del Hambre había cruzado por mi mente pero aquí estoy, deambulando en medio de este bosque. Estoy aterrada, mi cuerpo entero tiembla de miedo y tengo la impresión de que no ha dejado de hacerlo desde que partí en el tren rumbo al Capitolio. Creo que es porque fue en ese momento en el que supe había firmado mi sentencia de muerte. El viaje entero fue todo un suplicio, tenía unas ganas incontrolables de tomar una silla, usarla para romper una ventana y saltar pero al final no lo hice. Ahora desearía que sí.

Nunca antes me había sentido tan alerta, mis oídos se han agudizado de una manera que yo no creía posible y con cada pequeño ruido que detectan mi corazón se detiene por un segundo. Siempre he sido una persona nerviosa y esto no ayuda en nada a mi tranquilidad mental, siento que estoy al borde de un ataque de ansiedad.

Es por eso que siento a mi corazón congelarse dentro mi pecho cuando escucho pasos, cada vez más claros, acercándose a mí. El terror se apodera de mí y paralizo justo donde estoy, no soy capaz de correr. Solo cuando siento una presencia detrás de mí reúno la fuerza suficiente para voltearme.

Mi terror se disipa y casi siento alivio al ver a Pit, mi compañero de distrito. Me sorprende que no haya muerto. Había pensado que sería así cuando lo vi correr hacia la Cornucopia. Desde pequeños había sido el payaso de la clase y en séptimo grado ganó el apodo de Pit el Extraño no por su rostro asimétrico, espalda encorvada y cabeza ligeramente inclinada sino porque cuando el gato callejero merodeaba por la escuela lo rasguñó, él empezó a golpearlo.

Pit no dice nada y solo me queda mirando con sus ojos saltones. No logro descifrar ninguna emoción en su mirada pero aún así me hace sentir incómoda. Aclaro mi garganta y hago mi mejor esfuerzo por sonar despreocupada.

–Hola Pit, vaya que gusto me da verte.

No responde.

– ¿Qué tal te fue en la Cornucopia? ¿Lograste agarrar algo?

En seguida me arrepiento de mi elección de palabras pero, para mi sorpresa, él sonríe.

–Sí, tengo esto. Responde, mostrándome el cuchillo que lleva en la mano.

Al verlo me entran ganas de arrancarme el cabello, hasta él pudo conseguir un arma de la Cornucopia mientras que yo salí con las manos vacías. Pero si tuviera una, ¿la usaría? Lo dudo mucho, la idea de matar a alguien, aunque sea en defensa propia hace que se me revuelva el estómago.

– ¿Quieres ser mi aliada?

La pregunta me toma desprevenida. Lo primero que pienso en no, Pit es bastante tonto, aliarme con él no parece la mejor de las ideas. Abro la boca para decirle eso pero de pronto recuerdo cómo golpeó a aquel gato y me estremezco. Así que fuerzo los músculos de mi rostro y sonrío.

–Claro Pit, me encantaría.

Mi respuesta parece agradarle y me hace una señal con la cabeza para que lo siga. Después de unos minutos me doy cuenta de que su estrategia no es distinta a la mía, lo único que hacemos es deambular sin rumbo fijo. Nos mantenemos en silencio hasta de la nada él señala hacia algún punto sobre mi cabeza y dice:

– ¡Mira, abejas!

Sigo la dirección de su dedo y suelto un grito de espanto al ver el nido de rastrevíspulas al que apunta. Nos mostraron un ejemplar disecado en la clase de biología el año pasado.

–Las abejas hacen miel, podemos tomarla. Dice Pit.

Me toma un segundo entender lo que dijo, quiere ir por ''miel''. Parpadeo y las palabras brotan de mi boca de manera inconsciente.

–Oh sí, abejas, ¿crees que puedas trepar y coger algo de miel Pit?

Él asiente, guarda el cuchillo dentro de su pantalón y empieza a trepar el árbol. Es torpe pero de alguna forma se las arregla para subir. Una vez que se encuentra a varios metros del suelo empiezo a retroceder y luego, simplemente corro. A lo lejos comienzan a escucharse sus gritos y de algún modo sé que nunca me los podré quitar de la cabeza.

 **Bueno, hasta aquí el segundo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola, primero que nada: ¡Felices Fiestas! Espero que la pasen bien esta Navidad** **Bueno, aquí les traigo el quinto capítulo. Quiero que le den un fuerte aplauso al primer personaje canon del fic :D Que lo disfruten.**

 _Jaque Mate_

 _Blight Vanvert, 18 años, Distrito 7_

 _Disclaimer:_ _Los juegos del hambre le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins._

Me pregunto a quién se le habrá ocurrido diseñar esta arena. Parece que se trata de una especie de edificio con paredes llenas de cuadros blancos y negros, como un tablero de ajedrez. Mirarlos por mucho tiempo hace que me duela la cabeza.

Ahora mismo estoy en una habitación con Bia; mi aliada del 5, aquí dentro hay un escritorio y una computadora que no sirve. En este lugar tienes que fijarte bien en las cosas, yo y Bia no notamos la rampa que nos trajo aquí hasta que estuvimos a treinta centímetros de ella.

– ¿Cómo vas con eso? Le pregunto a Bia.

–Ya casi lo tengo. Responde sin dejar de mirar al teclado.

No soy alguien muy paciente y en otras circunstancias me hubiese irritado tener que esperar pero la verdad es que encuentro difícil enojarme ella.

Cada tanto nos topamos con tableros rojos con cuadrados de colores que se prenden y se apagan siguiendo cierto patrón. Si logras descubrir y repetir el patrón las paredes se abren y te muestran nuevos caminos.

El silencio en el que quedamos se rompe cuando las voces de los chicos del 2 se oyen, seguramente están en la rampa. Sujeto fuertemente el mango de mi hacha y me pongo en guardia. Bia no pierde tiempo y se esconde bajo el escritorio sin que yo tenga que ordenárselo, es una chica lista. Ese es nuestro trato, ella hace lo suyo con los teclados y yo le ofrezco protección.

Largos segundos pasan hasta que por fin los chicos aparecen dentro de la habitación y nuestras miradas se cruzan por medio segundo. El chico lleva un arco y la chica una daga. Yo soy el primero en atacar, cargo contra el chico pero no soy lo suficientemente rápido y él esquiva mi primer ataque. Vuelvo a arremeter contra él pero esta vez con la parte posterior de mi hacha y le propino un fuerte golpe en la sien. Logro tumbarlo al suelo, parece haber quedado inconsciente, pateo su arco hacia el otro extremo de la habitación antes de volver mi atención hacia la chica.

Ella también es rápida y dirige una certera patada a mi mano de tal modo que me hace soltar mi hacha. Antes de que pueda hacer algo más tomo su muñeca con una mano y su garganta con la otra. Usando mi fuerza la acorralo contra la pared y retuerzo su muñeca, su rostro se arruga de dolor y deja caer la daga.

A lado mío una flecha choca contra la pared. Escucho un golpe y la voz de Bia.

– ¡Blight!

Arrojo a la chica del 2 lo más lejos que puedo y me volteo. Me toma siete segundos recuperar mi hacha y llegar hasta donde está ella. Y en tan solo en cuatro el chico la agarra de los cabellos y le corta la garganta. Los tres segundos restantes son suficientes para clavar mi hacha en su cabeza. La chica pronto se recupera, recoge su daga y se dirige hacia mí. Yo voy a su encuentro y hundo mi hacha en su pecho.

Rápidamente voy hacia Bia y me arrodillo junto a ella. Tiene la mirada puesta en el techo y respira con dificultad. No sé qué hacer. Quiero decirle algo, pero ¿qué? No puedo decirle que todo estará bien, no quiero mentirle. Para mi sorpresa es ella quien habla con voz rasposa.

–Siempre supe que no tenía oportunidad aquí. –Dice, me mira y su mano se cierra sobre la mía, haciendo que sujete con más fuerza el hacha –.Tú sí la tienes Blight, aprovéchala.

Ella gira la cabeza y extiende su mano hacia el teclado, presiona varios de los cuadrados de colores y logra que la pared se mueva. Casi en seguida la presión de su mano sobre la mía se afloja y en ese momento sé que ha muerto.

–Bia…Dijo, incapaz de decir más.

Me levanto y antes de dirigirme hacia el nuevo camino que acaba de abrirse observo la escena que tengo ante mí. Deduzco que el chico recuperó su arco y me estaba apuntando y lo que oí fue a Bia golpeándolo con el teclado de la computadora que ahora yace entre los dos cuerpos . Ella salvó mi vida.

Pienso en lo que acaba de suceder y quiero golpearme a mí mismo por pensar esto pero puede que haya sido lo mejor. Si no hubiese sido el chico del 2 tendría que haber sido alguien más, puede que incluso hubiese tenido que haber sido yo.

Por lo menos vengué su muerte, pero eso no hace nada para aplacar la amargura que siento.

 **Espero que les haya gustado, hasta la próxima.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola y felices fiestas, espero que la hayan pasado bien** **Aquí está el sexto capítulo, espero que les guste, yo personalmente disfrute mucho escribiéndolo.**

 _Alianzas_

 _Odis Plerk, 16 años, Distrito 4_

 _Disclaimer:_ _Los juegos del hambre le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins._

Paro de hacer nudos y alzo la vista para mirar al cielo que se extiende sobre mi cabeza. Esta arena me recuerda a casa, con ese cielo azul, el sol, el mar, la arena, se siente familiar. Pero, al igual que en casa, por más hermoso que pueda resultar el paisaje también existen peligros. Eso lo comprobamos cuando empezaron a formarse olas de ocho metros y perdimos la mayoría de nuestras provisiones.

También perdimos a Lea y Cyrus, nuestros aliados del 2, aunque eso fue por otra razón, ellos murieron pelando con la chica del 7. Tengo que admitirlo, esa chica dio una buena pelea, mató a Lea y se las arregló para herir a Cyrus de gravedad antes de que él acabase con ella.

Suspiro y vuelvo a mis nudos. Ya solo quedamos yo, mi compañera Elena, el chico del 5, los dos del 8 y mis aliados del 1, Perla y Pietro. Pietro está conmigo, esperando a que las chicas vuelvan. Hace un rato fueron a revisar las trampas que pusimos Elena y yo para atrapar a los del 8 que anduvieron por aquí cerca. Esta mañana hallamos dos pares de huellas cerca de nuestro campamento, seguramente buscaban comida.

Un cañonazo suena a mis espaldas y me saca de mis pensamientos.

–Vamos –ordena Pietro irguiéndose –de seguro encontraron al par del 8.

Lo sigo y nos adentramos hacia la zona de donde se oyó el cañonazo. De repente siento cómo unos brazos se cierran alrededor mío y me aprisionan. Pietro ejerce tanta fuerza que me inmoviliza de la cintura para arriba y solo puedo patalear.

– ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Suéltame! Exijo.

–Has sido un buen aliado Odis –me dice –pero ya no te necesitamos. Perla y yo podemos encargarnos solos de las ratas del 8 y el 5.

Sigo forcejando. A lo lejos logro distinguir la cabellera marrón de Elena, está tumbada en el suelo y hay una gran mancha de sangre en su espalda. A su lado está Perla con su lanza.

Perla me mira, sonríe y empieza a caminar hacia mí sin ninguna prisa. Yo aún lucho por liberarme de los brazos de Pietro. Cuando veo a Perla a poca distancia alzar su lanza con dirección a mí todo parece congelarse en el tiempo. Un millón de pensamientos cruzan por mi mente, pienso en mi hogar y todo lo que me esperaba allí. Eso era que nunca antes me había puesto a pensar y recién en ese instante me doy cuenta de que lo tenía todo, un hogar, una familia y muchos amigos. Nunca supe apreciarlo. ¿Por qué me ofrecí como voluntario? No lo necesitaba, no me hacía la falta la fama ni el dinero.

Ha sido mi propia maldita ambición lo que me ha llevado hasta aquí.

La aguda punzada de dolor que produce la lanza al penetrar en mi cuerpo me devuelve a la cruda realidad.

Diablos, cómo desearía no haber venido.


	7. Chapter 7

_¿Venganza o justicia?_

 _Wess Munch, 14 años, Distrito 11_

 _Disclaimer:_ _Los juegos del hambre le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins._

El tiempo pasa con una insoportable lentitud. No sabría decir hace cuánto tiempo se fue Max. Estoy algo inquieto sobre eso, hace un rato escuché un cañonazo y de verdad espero que no haya sido él. Ha sido un gran aliado, aunque yo al principio dudara de su valía por ser del 6. Me digo a mí mismo que él está bien, es bastante rápido, me contó que en su distrito hacen carreras intercolegiales y que él ganó el primer lugar tres veces consecutivas. Le creo, vi cómo entraba y salía de la Cornucopia en tiempo record.

Me siento algo mal por no serle de utilidad en esta estúpida fábrica. Todo ha hecho él. Fue él quien consiguió nuestra preciada linterna y logró descifrar cómo funcionaba (lo que no debió ser fácil ya que se trata de un artefacto bastante primitivo).

También fue él quien halló las escaleras que nos llevaron hasta esta diminuta habitación. No había nada que nos fuese útil además de una mesa destartalada, un montón de cajas vacías y un plato de sopa. Es bastante oscura, igual que toda el ala izquierda de este lugar, por eso es tan importante nuestra linterna. Hay una habitación contigua a la que podemos entrar por un agujero que hay en la pared pero esa está completamente vacía.

Oigo pasos en las escaleras e instintivamente dirijo el haz de luz de la linterna hacia el lugar. Me alegro al ver que es Max, tiene las manos vacías, así que no me molesto en preguntarle si consiguió algo de comida.

– ¿Quién fue? Pregunto.

–La chica del 3 –responde Max –fue trabajo de los profesionales.

–Odio a esos tipos.

– ¿Uh?

–Cuando estábamos en la sala de entrenamientos ellos me señalaban y se pasaban el dedo por la garganta, luego se reían. Explico con amargura.

–Te entiendo, cuando no había nadie cerca el chico del 4 se acercaba y me decía todas las cosas que planeaba hacerme en la arena. Replica.

–Quisiera poder darles una lección.

–Tal vez podamos.

Lo miro con sorpresa.

– ¿Cómo?

Oigo con atención cuando me cuenta su plan.

– Nos quedaríamos sin luz.

No sé por qué dije eso, ni siquiera sé si fue una objeción.

–Podemos vivir sin luz, además ellos son nuestra mayor amenaza, podríamos herirlos al menos.

–Es peligroso, no puedes ir tú solo.

–Tú no te preocupes, si quieren hacerme algo primero tendrán que atraparme.

…

Max se aleja y yo hago lo que me indicó. Tomo el plato de sopa y deposito en él todo el polvo gris (al que Max llama carburo de calcio) que tenemos, después tomo una botella de agua y hago lo mismo con su contenido. Me siento reacio al hacer esto dado que esos dos elementos eran el combustible para nuestra linterna. Dejo el plato en una esquina y me escabullo a través del agujero de la pared hacia la otra habitación. Llevo la lámpara prendida para que Max sepa dónde estoy. Aún podrá funcionar por unas cuantas horas.

Algo raro sucede con mi noción del tiempo y ya no sé si pasa demasiado rápido o demasiado lento.

Después de no sé cuánto tiempo escucho pasos. Max penetra en la habitación y rápidamente se mete por el agujero. Yo tomo una de las cajas y la muevo para que nos cubra.

La pared es fina, así que puedo escuchar al grupo de profesionales en la otra habitación.

– ¿Dónde se ha metido? Pregunta la del 1.

–No veo nada. Se queja el del 2.

–Prenderé la linterna. Responde el del 4.

Max tenía razón, si andaban merodeando por aquí era porque tenían alguna fuente de iluminación. No me extraña que su linterna sea igual a la nuestra después de que se adueñaran de todo lo que había en la Cornucopia.

Ahora yo no oigo sino que me imagino al chico del 4 prendiendo la cerilla y luego, la explosión. Cierro los ojos, ¿qué es lo que acaba de pasar? ¿Ha sido justicia acaso? ¿O se trató de una venganza? No lo sé, más tarde pensaré en eso.

 **Carburo de calcio** **\+ Agua= Acetileno (gas inflamable). Y por si se lo están preguntando, la ''linterna'' de la que habla Wess es una lámpara de carburo, creada a principios del siglo XX.**

 **La verdad es que este capítulo me ha gustado bastante, aquí les doy un resumen de lo que pasó después: el chico del 4 murió en la explosión y el resto de su equipo sufrió quemaduras, al poco tiempo los Vigilantes soltaron a una manada de mutos que se sintió atraída por el olor a carne quemada y bueno, hasta ahí llegaron. Wess lamentablemente murió dos días después de los hechos aquí relatados en un terremoto que así mismo fue causado por los Vigilantes, Max se las arreglo para quedar entre los tres finalistas junto con uno del 7 y otro del 9, el del 9 murió a causa de una infección mientras que Max se deshizo del otro con una bomba que él mismo fabricó con agua y cesio ( que le fue enviado por su mentor) de modo que él fue el vencedor de esos juegos. Actualmente vive una vida tranquila en su casa en la aldea de los vencedores con su esposa e hijos, Wess lo visita de vez en cuando en sus sueños.**


	8. Chapter 8

Telaraña

 _Zef Aivon, 17 años, Distrito 2_

 _Disclaimer_ _: Los Juegos del Hambre le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins_

Esta persecución ha durado más de lo que me hubiese gustado. Resulta que la chica del 9 es rápida para alguien de su edad, que calculo debe estar entre los trece y quince años.

–No podrás correr para siempre.

Tarde o temprano la alcanzaré, después de todo esta estúpida escalera de caracol no puede ser infinita…espero. La verdad es que ya no sé qué esperar en esta extraña mansión a medio construir, no se parece a ninguna otra arena que haya visto.

– ¡Cállate! Responde.

La desesperación en su voz es bastante notoria. Estoy seguro de que en el fondo sabe que caerá, es inevitable. Así son las cosas, eres el cazador o la presa. Desde el momento en el que me ofrecí como voluntario tuve muy en claro que si quería ganar tendría que ser lo primero, el predador, el que sobrevive a costa de la vida de los demás. En realidad se trata de lo más natural del mundo, matar o morir.

Acelero el paso y logro acercarme más a la chica. Ahora que la distancia entre los dos ha disminuido puedo distinguir que lleva algo en la mano, una raqueta de tenis. Ignoro de dónde la habrá sacado.

–Eso no te servirá de nada, un bate de béisbol hubiese sido mejor.

– ¡Aléjate de mí!

Esta vez se oye histérica. Con energía extraída alguna parte acelera el paso pero yo hago lo mismo, de modo que no permito que se aleje demasiado.

La escalera llega a su fin y me topo con un largo pasillo. No hay techos de ni paredes, tan solo columnas ubicadas en ambos lados, la chica debe estar escondida tras una de ellas. Desenvaino mi espada y empiezo a caminar con sigilo. Un suave murmullo se oye a mi derecha. Alzo mi espada sobre mi cabeza, listo para atacar pero me detengo al ver que se trata de uno de esos ciempiés enormes con tenazas.

Casi al mismo tiempo algo se mueve detrás de mí pero antes de que pueda voltearme siento un fuerte golpe en la parte posterior de mi cabeza que me hacer perder el equilibrio. Por unos breves instantes siento como caigo en el vacío y luego, algo detiene mi caída.

Siento como si hubiese aterrizado en una cama elástica. Intento levantarme pero no puedo, mi cuerpo parece estar pegado a la superficie en la que caí. Una ola de terror me invade cuando pienso esto y comprendo lo que ha pasado. Estaba al tanto de que existían, ya me había topado con algunas antes, eran inmensas y aterradoras.

El pasillo aún está a la vista. La de la chica sigue ahí, primero me mira a mí, luego a su raqueta y después se va. Supongo que me equivoqué respecto a su pequeña arma.

No quiero morir así, preferiría mil veces estrellarme contra el suelo. El miedo invade cada célula de mi ser, quiero gritar, retorcerme pero todo mi cuerpo está petrificado. Sé que lo que construyó esta telaraña vendrá pronto por su comida y en lo único que puedo pensar es que todo esto está siendo trasmitido en vivo, todo Panem me verá morir.

 **¡Hola! Estoy de vuelta :D, hace tiempo que no he actualizado este fic, he estado muy ocupada con cosas del colegio y otros proyectos, además perdí el flash memory donde guardaba los nuevos capítulos que pensaba subir así que me tocará reescribirlos** **.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, hasta la próxima.**


	9. Chapter 9

_El lado positivo_

 _Bill Tenssen, 15 años, Distrito 8_

 _Disclaimer_ _: Los Juegos del Hambre le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins_

– ¡Silia, apresúrate! –grito tan alto como me atrevo.

Pronto anochecerá, tenemos que hallar un refugio rápido y a Silia se le ha dado por quedarse atrás.

– ¡Silia!

–Ya voy.

Silia aparece frente a mí con una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro.

–Mira lo que encontré.

Bajo la mirada hacia la mano que extiende hacia mí.

– ¿Hojas?

–Sí, son de menta, pueden servir como repelente contra los insectos.

Me dan ganas de gritarle que las picaduras de mosquitos son lo de menos en este momento pero me contengo. Sé que tiene buenas intenciones y probablemente solo quiere sentirse útil.

–Fantástico –digo para no hacerla sentir mal.

La sonrisa de Silia se acentúa y me da un puñado de hojas. Las froto contra mi cara, cuello y brazos. Mirando el lado positivo (siempre intento buscar el lado positivo) eso de oler a menta no suena tan mal tomando en cuenta que no me he bañado en días.

Los minutos pasan, la luz escasea cada vez más y ningún lugar seguro salta a la vista. Nos quedamos sin opciones. No nos queda más que dormir bajo la escasa protección de las ramas de un abedul.

…

Un grito penetra mis oídos y me despierta. Es de Silia.

Me levanto de un salto y tomo el cuchillo que guardo en mi pantalón. Vagamente reparo en que es de madrugada y me dirijo a toda velocidad hacia donde provino el grito. La figura de Silia se materializa ante mí e instintivamente miro en todas direcciones, buscando alguna posible amenaza pero no encuentro ninguna.

Cuando llego a su lado noto que tiene una expresión de puro horror grabada en el rostro, sus ojos están abiertos de par en par y miran a un punto fijo en el suelo. Sigo su mirada y lo que veo me sobrecoge de tal modo que casi suelto el cuchillo. En el suelo se extiende una silueta humana cubierta de lodo y maleza y allí en el orificio de la boca una horda de hormigas negras entran y salen llevando trocitos de carne.

Mi estómago se revuelve y siento el interior de mis mejillas calentarse. Menos mal que hace dos días que no he comido nada.

Hago lo que puedo por disimular el asco, tomo a Silia por el brazo con suavidad y la guio de vuelta al árbol, manteniendo la vista apartada de aquella grotesca escena.

– ¿Cómo…?

Es lo único que puedo decir.

–Tenía que ir al baño y me levante –responde Silia en un tono apenas audible.

Los dos guardamos silencio.

Finalmente clavo la mirada en el suelo y trato de no pensar en nada.

Una hormiga negra aparece entre las hojas caídas y rápidamente la aplasto. Siento una ola de repugnancia al notar que hay más esparcidas en los arbustos cercanos. ¿Por qué no nos atacaron a Silia y a mí, estando a unos pocos metros? La respuesta viene a mí en palabras de Silia: la menta sirve como repelente. Me entran unas ganas inmensas de abrasarla y pedirle perdón por creer que su gesto fue absurdo pero la imagen que acabo de presenciar sigue fresca en mi memoria y no me deja decir nada. Creo que es algo que quedará grabado en mi memoria por el resto de mi vida, lo que mirando el lado positivo podrían ser solo un par de días más.

 **Ya sé que he estado desaparecida últimamente ›_‹ pero como ya he dicho ha sido por falta de tiempo. Ahora que se acercan las vacaciones puede que actualice más seguido pero no puedo prometer nada porque también tengo otros proyectos pendientes. Besos.**


	10. Chapter 10

Buitres

 _Titus Merlock, 17 años, Distrito 6_

 _Disclaimer_ _: Los Juegos del Hambre le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins_

 **Advertencia:** Están a punto de leer sobre una mente poco cuerda y muy perturbada, les recomiendo discreción.

La hoja del machete corta el aire, es un golpe preciso pero no lo suficientemente rápido y el inmundo pajarraco alza el vuelo antes de que lo alcance. Furioso observo cómo vuelve con los suyos, a esa bandada de aves asquerosas que revolotean en círculos sobre mi cabeza.

Me alegra ver que el machete no topó la piel de la muchacha, odiaría tener que abrirla antes de tiempo. Me pregunto si la carne de todos los del 5 luce así de tersa o si más bien eso se debe al hecho de que es una chica. No he probado chicas antes, tan solo a otros chicos. El del 3 no estuvo mal pero el del 8 tenía un sabor raro, mi mentor dijo que era un drogadicto así que tal vez tuvo que ver con eso, en casa tenemos drogadictos pero nunca me he comido a ninguno.

A decir verdad, nunca antes había comido personas antes de venir aquí. En casa solía comerme todo tipo de cosas, desde lagartijas hasta la cal de las paredes pero nunca personas. No fue hasta que le arranqué un pedazo de oreja al del 4 que tuve oportunidad de probarla, estuvo buena aunque algo salada, imagino que eso se debe a que los del 4 viven cerca del mar. Desde entonces ya no quiero comer nada más. Aún si logro volver a casa no pienso dejar de comerla, sabe bastante bien.

Es por eso que los pajarracos me siguen. Naturalmente no los dejaré llevarse ni un trozo de _mi_ carne. Ni siquiera los ojos, en algún lado leí que les gustan los ojos, no sé si será cierto pero en cualquier caso no les daré los ojos. Sé que esos malditos carroñeros esperarán pacientemente a que baje mi guardia para robarme. Por esa misma razón es que cuando noto su ausencia sé que algo anda mal. Esas aves no se irían así sin más, algo debió espantarlas.

Sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría. Al igual que los buitres siempre aparece donde sea que haya olor a muerte, dispuesto a quitarme lo que me pertenece pero éste es mucho peor. No me contengo. Blando mi machete el aire y escupo las palabras más repulsivas y obscenas que se me ocurren. Observo un leve destello seguido por un fuerte golpe en el pecho que casi logra tumbarme. Ahora tengo un aparato metálico con forma de araña pegado al torso, antes de poder reaccionar siento una fuerte corriente eléctrica recorrer mi cuerpo, el dolor es tan fuerte que caigo de rodillas. Una vez que pasa y logro abrir los ojos veo a la gigantesca garra de metal ascendiendo, llevándose lo que es mío. Lleno de rabia agarro el cable que conecta la araña metálica con esa inmunda nave y lo jalo mientras sigo profiriendo los insultos más sucios.

Otra vez siento la corriente eléctrica y mis manos se abren.

La nave se aleja y yo corro tras ella, arrojo una piedra en su dirección y grito con todas mis fuerzas.

– ¡Malditos ladrones! ¡Esa es mi comida!

 **Esta es la primera vez que escribo a alguien demente, dejaré a juicio de ustedes qué tan bien salió. Gracias por sus comentarios.**


	11. Chapter 11

Los nombres no importan

 _Al Grun, 17 años, Distrito 7_

 _Disclaimer_ _: Los Juegos del Hambre le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins_

–Noventa y siete sobre cien. Buen trabajo.

La chica me mira con una ceja arqueada. Sin decir nada vuelve su vista al monitor y hace click en la opción para volver a tomar la prueba sobre plantas comestibles y venenosas.

– ¿No te parece que ya has hecho la prueba demasiada veces? –Pregunto al notar el número de intentos que muestra la pantalla.

–Eso a ti qué te importa –responde con cierta brusquedad.

Demonios, no era mi intención hacer que se enfade. Intenté parecer casual, quizás ella me percibió como sarcástico. Tendré que tomar otro enfoque.

–Lamento si te molesté. –Digo, y le extiendo la mano –. Yo soy Al.

Ella mira detenidamente mi mano, luego se concentra en mi rostro.

– ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?

–La clase de nombre que nos ponen en el Siete –contesto con la mano aún extendida.

Me mira un rato más antes de volver su atención al monitor.

– ¿Qué deseas, Al del Distrito Siete?

Tomo aire y me acerco a ella; preferiría que nadie nos escuchara.

–Te propongo una alianza.

El rápido tecleo se detiene. Mi ansiedad aumenta con cada segundo de silencio que pasa.

– ¿Por qué?

– ¿Por qué quiero aliarme contigo? Pues porque te he estado observando y he visto lo buena que eres en eso de clasificar plantas, también lo bien que te desenvolvías en la estación de primeros auxilios y he notado lo ágil que eres…

Ella alza una mano, indicándome que deje de hablar.

– ¿Crees que no sé todas esas cosas? Me refiero a por qué debería aceptar tu oferta, ¿qué aportas como aliado?

Sonrío, ha hecho una muy buena pregunta.

Me dirijo hacia la estación de lanzamiento, queda cerca de los monitores, así que ella puede verme. En la pared se hallas diversos artefactos para practicar; cuchillos, arcos, ballestas, etc. Yo elijo mi arma predilecta: la lanza. Una vez que la tengo en mis manos pienso en el ángulo que mi brazo debe tomar, en la posición de mis pies para ganar impulso. Respiro y arrojo el arma hacia la silueta humana que tengo en frente. El objeto aterriza en uno de los anillos blancos que están encima del círculo rojo. Las otras tres que le siguen dan en el blanco.

Satisfecho con mi desempeño me volteo para ver el efecto que causé mi potencial aliada. Juzgando por el asombro que asoma en sus grandes ojos azules, me parece que he logrado convencerla. Camino de vuelta a los monitores y veo que me aplaude. La miro y esta vez es ella quien extiende su mano.

–Trato hecho –dice –seremos aliados.

Yo se la estrecho.

–Genial, espero verte pronto, eh,… ¿cuál dijiste que era tu nombre?

Es curioso que no haya escuchado su nombre en todo el tiempo que la observé; también es curioso que no me haya dado cuenta hasta ahora.

–Zeta.

– ¿Zeta?

Asiente.

No puedo resistir preguntar.

– ¿Es en serio? ¿Ese es tu nombre?

–Escucha –replica un poco a la defensiva –, si tú eres solo Al entonces ¿qué tiene que yo solo sea Zeta?

Suena justo.

…

Oscuridad, es todo lo que veo. Nunca antes me había puesto a pensar en lo que se siente estar completamente a oscuras. Aún si lo hubiera hecho, dudo que me hubiera pasado por la cabeza los sentimientos de desolación y aislamiento que experimenta uno.

El sonido de la lluvia que cae en el exterior es lo único que me evitar pensar en que, de alguna forma he quedado atrapado en un agujero negro. Es más, ahora que lo pienso, esas dos palabras (agujero y negro) son una buena forma de describir a una cueva.

Algo que dijo Blight me viene a la mente. Una vez mencionó como después de ganar los Juegos, si se quedaba miraba a una pared por mucho tiempo empezaba a ver cuadros blancos y negros y sufría de terribles jaquecas. Si logro salir de aquí, ¿me pasará lo mismo? ¿Cada vez que mire una pared por demasiado tiempo empezaré a ver una oscuridad infinita? Ruego por que no.

¿Hace cuánto que salió Zeta? Difícil saberlo, el tiempo pasa muy lento cuando se está sumido en una completa oscuridad y se tiene un dolor incesante en la espalda. Me digo a mí mismo que ella debe estar bien, que es poco probable que algún otro tributo este merodeando por el bosque con este chaparrón. Además, no he escuchado ningún cañonazo desde la mañana pero ¿cómo podría saber si no hubo algún otro? El ruido fácilmente podría haberse confundido con un trueno.

Alejo esos pensamientos de mi mente. Quiero que Zeta esté a salvo, no sé cómo soportaré la culpa si no es así. Nos aliamos para beneficiarnos mutuamente, ahora que yo ya no le soy útil siento que no cumplo con mi parte del trato. Me he vuelto una carga.

Suspiro. ¿Quién diría que el bastardo del Nueve fuera tan sigiloso? No noté su presencia hasta que el muy cobarde me apuñaló por detrás.

Un leve haz de luz penetra en la oscuridad de la cueva.

– ¿Zeta? ¿Eres tú?

Mi mano se mueve hacia la daga ubicada a mi costado.

–Soy yo, tranquilo.

Mi mano se relaja.

La luz se acerca y logro distinguir la menuda figura de mi aliada. Noto que tiene el brazo derecho pegado a su pecho.

– ¿Qué traes ahí?

Zeta se sienta cerca de mí e ilumina con la linterna el contenido que acuna contra su torso.

– _Fragarias_ , ¿te gustan? Encontré unas cuantas plantas no muy lejos de aquí.

Tomo una.

– ¿Sabes? De donde yo vengo las llamamos fresas.

Aún a oscuras imagino a Zeta rodando los ojos.

– _Fragaria_ es el nombre científico de las fresas Al.

– ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? Con los nombres raros que tienen los del Tres –Respondo irritado.

–No creo que nuestros nombres sean más raros que los del Siete –Zeta le da un mordisco a una de las frutas –. Digo, Al es una palabra monosílaba, la contracción del artículo _el_ y la preposición _a._ ¿De dónde inventan un nombre así?

–Pues, de hecho… Al es solo un diminutivo.

– ¿Lo es?

Asiento.

–Mi nombre completo es Serbal.

–Serbal –repite con la boca llena –. Así está mejor, ese parece un nombre más digno de alguien del Siete. Me gusta.

– ¿Mucho más que Zeta?

–No exageres –me advierte –pero si somos justos…yo también tengo algo que confesar. Zeta es solo una inicial.

– ¿Inicial de qué?

Ella no responde.

–Vamos, puedes decírmelo, yo ya te dije mi nombre completo. ¿Cuál es? ¿Zoe? ¿Zoey?... ¿Zahara?

Enumero todos los nombres con zeta que sé, que en realidad no son muchos, no acierto con ninguno.

–Si te lo digo, ¿prometes no reírte?

–Lo prometo.

–Es Zirconia.

Una risita brota de mis labios.

– ¡Prometiste no reírte!

Zeta se oye furiosa.

–Lo sé, lo siento, es solo que ¿por qué te llamaron así?

–Mi padre es muy aficionado a la química, fui nombrada en honor al zirconio. Tengo una hermana que se llama Selenia.

Me llevo la mano a la espalda, no debí moverme al momento de reírme pero no lo pude evitar.

–Los padres se toman muy en serio eso de nombrar a los hijos. A mí me pusieron Serbal en honor a mi abuelo.

Espero que ella formule una respuesta ingeniosa, cosa que no ocurre.

– ¿Zeta?

–No importa.

– ¿No importa qué?

–Nuestros nombres, tampoco nuestras familias, nada importa o mejor dicho: a ellos nada les importa.

–No comprendo lo que estás diciendo. ¿Y quiénes son ellos?

– ¿Quién crees? –la ira es obvia en sus voz –. Me refiero a los pomposos bobalicones que nos pusieron aquí.

– ¡Zeta!

– ¡No les importan nuestros nombres, quienes somos o el dolor que causan! Solo les importa sus malditos _reality shows_ y vernos matarnos unos a otros para su mera diversión. ¿Qué clase de degenerados hacen eso? Es lo más repulsivo que…

Suelta una exclamación ahogada en cuanto la agarro de un hombro.

–Cierra la boca –ahora yo también estoy molesto –. ¿Sabes lo que los Vigilantes nos harán si te escuchan?

Ella me mira desafiante pero no dice nada. Yo tampoco pronuncio palabra alguna. Permanecemos así por no sé cuánto tiempo hasta que por fin vuelvo a oírla hablar con un tono bastante seco.

– ¿No piensas comer más fresas? Necesitas energía para mañana.

 **Primero que nada, déjenme disculparme por no actualizar esta historia en un largo tiempo. Haré lo que pueda por volver a subir otro capítulo pronto y espero que este les haya gustado. Personalmente me gusta mucho la relación que comparten Al y Zeta, y ¿saben quién más los ve con buenos ojos? ¡Blight! Sí, el buen Blight ve una especie de reflejo de él y Bia en Al y Zeta por lo que hace todo lo que puede por apoyarlos, les envía medicina para ayudar a Al con su herida. Tristemente el destino de esta pareja es igual al de Blight y Bia, Al logra salir de la arena pero Zeta no. Sus palabras le costaron caro y muere a manos de una manada de mutos que iban dirigidos específicamente hacia ella en una de sus excursiones para buscar comida. Poco después los profesionales encontraron a Al quien se adentró aún más en la cueva para huir, el grupo de profesionales lo siguió y bueno, pues resulta que la cueva era la entrada a una especie de laberinto subterráneo y los pros sucumbieron a las diversas trampas del lugar. Las cosas no fueron mejor para Al ya que tuvo que enfrentarse a mutos y rocas gigantes estilo Indiana Jones. Para cuando los demás tributos se mataron entre sí el pobre estaba muriendo de hambre tras haberse roto una pierna en un derrumbe. Desde que salió de la arena ya no soporta estar a oscuras** **. Pobre.**


	12. Chapter 12

Castigo

 _Aaron Lux, 15 años, Distrito 5_

 _Disclaimer_ _: Los Juegos del Hambre le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins_

 **ADVERTENCIA: El siguiente capítulo podría contener escenas fuertes para algunos, recomiendo discreción.**

Cuando conocí a Min lo primero que escuché fue: _''Será mejor que sepas correr. ''_

No podía creer que mi mentor quisiera aliarme con ella pero así se hizo. Dicen que es mejor estar solo que mal acompañado pero cuando se trata de la arena, creo que es mejor contar con alguien. Sobre todo cuando lo único que tienes a tu favor es una linda sonrisa y un flamante pelo rojo; son cosas que te valen algunos puntos cuando sales en televisión pero de nada te sirven contra los demás tributos.

De modo que terminamos yo, Min y nuestros respectivos compañeros de distrito, Nyssa y Tom.

Ahora solo quedamos ella y yo.

Sé que tengo que confiar en Min, es mi aliada y ha demostrado que es digna de ello. Fue ella quien persiguió y mató de un palazo a la serpiente que mordió a Nyssa, cuando tras aquel derrumbe una roca se estrelló contra mi cabeza fue ella quien me cargó y cuidó de mí hasta que desperté.

Y sin embargo hay una parte de mí no para de gritar que ella está loca. ¿A quién se le ocurre semejante plan? ¿Y por qué ahora, por qué no antes? Estoy seguro que la respuesta a esa última pregunta tiene que ver con la misteriosa caja que llegó ayer. No sé qué contiene, Min me ha prohibido siquiera acercarme a ella pero sea lo que sea la ha incentivado a planear esta locura.

Jugueteo con la idea de huir, de escabullirme entre estos arbustos y marcharme pero entonces estaría solo, sin ningún tipo de provisiones ni recursos; sería vulnerable.

Suelto la respiración, ya mismo viene.

Es el sujeto del Dos, distingo su enorme silueta aún en plena noche. El hacha que carga también es muy visible. Junto todo el coraje que puedo y salto hacia adelante.

Espero que esto funcione.

– ¡Oye tú! –Grito y echo a correr.

Tras de mí oigo pasos. Fuertes, rápidos y horribles pasos que me persiguen.

Trato de acelerar lo más que puedo, debo llegar hasta el árbol indicado. Min me espera. Ella dijo que yo podía hacerlo, que la distancia no era mucha y que la carrera duraría poco tiempo.

Cada segundo se me hace una eternidad pero creo que lo he logrado. Ya puedo divisar el árbol, pero no veo a mi aliada.

– ¿Min? –No hay respuesta – ¡Min!

Mi pie resbala y me doy de bruces contra el suelo.

Los pasos me están alcanzando, gateo pero sé que es inútil, me alcanzó. Cierro los ojos, a cada segundo espero sentir el dolor del hacha penetrando mi carne. En lugar de eso escucho un golpe seco y cómo algo se desploma.

Abro los ojos; ha venido una tercera persona y mi perseguidor yace en el piso.

– ¡Min! –me levanto y me dirijo hacia ella –, ¿dónde diablos te metiste? Fui al árbol que acordamos y no estabas.

–No podía dejar que él me viera, tenía que esconderme y tomarlo por sorpresa.

Lo dice como si fuera obvio, como si no tuviese derecho a enojarme con ella.

Observo al tipo del Dos, tiene los ojos cerrados y la sangre le brota de un lado de la cabeza.

– ¿Con qué lo golpeaste?

Min me muestra su mochila y la abre, dentro hay una enorme piedra.

No sé me ocurre nada que decir, y no tengo por qué hacerlo, ya que como de costumbre, empieza a darme órdenes.

–Tómalo de los pies, yo lo tomaré por los brazos y así lo cargaremos hasta nuestro campamento, ¿de acuerdo? Ah, y no debemos olvidar el hacha, ponla en mi mochila, puede servirnos más tarde.

Este sujeto pesa demasiado, apenas puedo cargar sus pies; para cuando llegamos a nuestro destino mis brazos están adoloridos.

Min me manda a buscar cuerdas y un par de calcetines entre nuestros suministros. Cuando vuelvo con todo lo que me pidió noto que le ha quitado la camiseta a nuestro prisionero.

–Hay que ponerlo de de cara contra ese árbol de allá –indica.

Obedezco.

Ella toma las cuerdas y ata las manos del tipo alrededor del árbol de modo que queda abrazado al tronco.

– ¿Y los calcetines? ¿Para qué los quieres?

–Hazlos una bola y pónselos en la boca, no podemos arriesgarnos a que escuchen sus gritos.

Esa última frase me da escalofríos.

–Ahora solo hay que esperar a que despierte. Vigílalo.

Min va a hurgar entre nuestras mochilas, cuando vuelve veo que lleva la misteriosa caja consigo. Quiero preguntarle qué es lo que contiene pero no puedo, unos débiles gemidos me interrumpen. El chico del Dos está despertando.

Sus párpados se abren de golpe, lo primero que ve es a mí y luego, por el rabillo del ojo, estoy seguro de que se fija en mi aliada. Yo también la miro.

Min abre la caja y extrae algo circular y negro. Al verlo me viene a la mente una serpiente pero al mirar con más atención me corrijo, no es una serpiente, es algo con lo que los Agentes de la Paz castigan a los criminales: un látigo.

–No te preocupes –dice, no sé si se dirige a mí o a él –. Los del Diez sabemos muy bien cómo utilizar esto.

Min se acerca al del Dos.

– ¿Sabes? Hace cinco días tú mataste a mi compañero.

Cualquier respuesta que el chico haya querido dar no es más que una serie de quejidos indescifrables.

–Su nombre era Tom, tenía pelo café, medía alrededor de un metro sesenta y cinco y usaba una camiseta a rayas. Lo emboscaste cuando fue a buscar agua. Vas a tener que pagar por eso.

El sonido que emite el látigo cuando choca contra la piel del tipo me hiela la sangre. Nunca antes había escuchado algo así, mis padres nunca me permitieron ver los castigos públicos. El sonido se repite una y otra vez, me tapo los oídos y cierro los ojos.

Ahora, más que nunca, desearía que todo esto no fuera más que una pesadilla.

 **-Bueno, eso fue todo. Espero que les haya gustado y hasta la próxima.**


End file.
